


Knights In (each others) Arms

by goresmores



Series: Horny Knights AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, Knight AU, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, dom!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: After being awkwardly grilled about his feelings for Keith, Shiro bumps right into him and they go for a walk in the woods.





	Knights In (each others) Arms

**Author's Note:**

> my aunts been watching Reign on netflix snd i needed something better to do than bother my friends so here you go!!! i loooove knights

“You're an idiot, Shiro.”

The knight didn't react, only continuing to polish his blade. Matt was right, of course, but Shiro wasn't going to confirm that with him. 

“Isn't she a beaut, Matthew?” He held up his longsword for his friend to see.

“Yes, but you're not getting out of this that easily, you oaf.” Matt put a hand on his hip and leaned against the wall of the barracks. “You’re not allowed to just tell me 'Yes, I'm in love with Sir Kogane’ and expect me to just say 'oh okay Shiro! Good luck!’ That's not how this works.”

Shiro sighed and tossed the rag aside, sheathing his freshly cleaned sword and reaching for his short sword. “I didn't think it was that big of a deal to you.”

Matt slammed his hands on the table. “Didn't think it was that big of a deal! You truly _are_ an idiot, my friend. Of course your love is a big deal to me. I can't say I've heard of you finding interest in anyone since your—rather brief—stint with with Lady Allura of Altea. And remind me, why was it, exactly, that you both ended it?”

Reluctantly, Shiro replied, “She was later betrothed. She was a noblewoman. She loved me, but she takes her political life very seriously.” Shiro was nearly halfway done polishing his sword sword, and he couldn't have been more thankful. “She needed to marry for her family's sake and I assured her that there were no hard feelings. Can we please not talk about this?”

“Believe me when I say that I would _love_ to let you run off and do whatever it is you do when I'm not around, but I believe this is necessary. Have you actually considered whether or not it will work out?”

He needed no pause, “Yes. We're very good friends. I dare say that were we to enter a relationship it would work well.”

“But will he have you?”

Shiro winced. “That I am unsure of. He's a very emotional person and he's quite awkward about a number of things, you see? From what I can tell it seems like he wants more, but he's too afraid to ask. But all the same, I fear I'm just… too hopeful and that he's only anxious about being close.”

Now it was Matt's turn to sigh. He put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “You truly are a fool, my friend. Shall I exercise my cunning with regards to the heart and ask him for you?”

With a last wipe, Shiro stood with his sword, the action forcibly removing Matt's hand from his shoulder. “No. You know as well as I do that homosexuality is frowned upon, much more so when it's fraternization between knights.”

“Well, yes, but—”

“Matthew, I know you hardly care what people think about _you_ , but I happen to care, and I'd like to keep my preferences select business.” He opened his personal weapon's chest and placed his sword inside. “Should I choose to make my feelings known to Keith, I shall do it myself in private and when the time is right. No sooner and may God bless me that it be no later.” He slammed the chest shut and made his way to the door.

He turned a bit, to face his friend. “I'm not as brave as you are, my friend. I'm sorry. Please respect my wishes.”

Matt nodded, “Of course, Shiro.”

As Lady Luck should have it, as soon as Shiro left the barracks, he ran straight into Keith.

“Oh, Shiro!”

“Keith.”

They walked together.

“Have you heard anything about the new squires?” 

Shiro shook his head, “I only know there's less than usual, and many aren't expected to make it past the initial tests.” He paused to wonder, “Why? Are you thinking of taking on a squire of your own?”

Keith didn't respond quickly. “I don't know, to be honest with you. I've considered it, but I'm not a very nurturing spirit, as I've been told quite many a time. The most I can do is care for my horse, and I think even she despises me sometimes.”

Shiro laughed, “Keith, I dare say that Sweetheart is far from what her name would have you believe.”

Beside him, Keith huffed. “Don't blame me for that. She's a hand-me-down. I love her, don't get me wrong, but she's _not_ a Sweetheart. Even I can see that. She just won't respond to anything other than Sweetheart. Not everyone can own a _Baby_ like you.” Keith bumped shoulders with him.

Shiro bumped him back, “Don't you dare speak down on Baby. She's an angel and she deserves better.”

“She truly is.”

Their conversation fell quiet as they walked through the camp, the sound of the casual bustle of knights and the crackle of fire filling the air around them.

“Do you think people ever make fun of our horses? Baby and Sweetheart. One wouldn't think they were the horses of knights, with names like that of those given by young girls.”

Keith shrugged, nonchalant. “Well, they're certainly a far trot from Windwhistle, Darkfellow and Mungo, so… yes. Our horses are a laughingstock. I've heard talk, but I don't care much for it.” He swung round and planted himself on a stump. “Sweetheart wasn't my doing, and Baby is only yours because you make liberal use of fond names. So you're kind to your horse and she appreciates it. It's not the name that makes the horse, but the bond between steed and rider.”

Shiro joined him in seating. “That's… surprisingly thoughtful.”

“You say that as though I'm not capable of depth.”

“No, no, no. That's not what I meant to imply at all. It's just that… typically—I suppose—you’re more concise and blunt and you speak.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Well, of course. You know damn well how I feel about fools that are long-winded for no reason. But you seemed worried about what the others thought of us. They don't matter, so long as we get along well enough to trust that we'll back each other up in battle. Their opinion on my horse is the very shit Sweetheart craps out otherwise.”

Shiro felt himself go soft. Keith has tried to comfort him.

“A knight even in friendship.” His voice was perhaps too fond when he spoke, but Keith blushed in response and looked away so as to hide it.

“Shut up. You're so embarrassing.”

Shiro smiled. “I suppose, but I'm only speaking the truth.” He took a page from Matt's book and put a hand to his forehead like a faint damsel, “Oh, Sir Kogane! How you've defended my frail confidence from fear of judgement! Warding off my insecurities with a quick swipe of your sharpened sword of reason! You are my hero!”

Keith swatted at him, “People are staring, you idiot! Don't make a scene!”

Shiro grinned. “Alright, alright. But really, thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Of course. I'm your friend.”

“Yes… My friend.”

Mirroring him, Keith's expression was pensive. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Take on this… sound. And look. Like you're wistful or something.”

“I do?”

“Yes, Shiro. Otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned it.”

He didn't know what to say. “Uh, well… I don't know.”

Keith narrowed his eyes and looked at Shiro, but eventually gave up and waved him off. “Nevermind.”

The following silence between them had Shiro on edge, nerves threatening to choke him out or have him say or do something stupid to settle them, so he settled on, “Would you like to go for a walk?”

“Out in the woods?”

He nodded.

“Sure. It's been too long around all the chatter anyways. I'd like the quiet of the forest. Come on.”

Shiro let Keith lead the way from camp and out into the surrounding woods, the sounds of camp quickly being left behind and the quiet engulfing them slowly before all at once. Birds chattered above them and the wind rustled the leaves overhead.

It was tranquil, and suddenly the world felt much brighter and welcoming than before.

“I like the woods.”

“Oh?” This was new to Shiro.

“Yes. I've always thought that if I wasn't a knight, I would have become a lumberjack or something. Spend every day in the forest. I'd have to saw down trees and work hard, but sometimes I think it'd be worth it.”

Shiro soaked up his surroundings. “Mm.”

“Unfortunately, being a knight has a glamour I can't deny. So I'm left to spend my scarce freetime in the woods instead, but I'll definitely retire early enough to build a home out here somewhere and live there until I die.” Keith picked at some loose bark and Shiro watched it fall to the ground at the base of the tree.

“That sounds nice. Maybe we can be neighbors.”

Keith picked slower. “Maybe you could just… help me build the cabin, and we can live together instead. The forest is nice, but it'd get lonely.” His hand fell away from the tree and he stepped forward, walking away quite fast.

Left to follow after him, Shiro picked up his pace. “Are you saying we should—” and then Keith stepped right off of a ledge, tumbling down before Shiro’s very eyes.

His brain registered the situation too slow and Shiro plummeted down after him, rolling the short way down the side of the ledge and onto the ground below, right of top of Keith.

Coughing, Keith spit dirt and leaves from his mouth and twisted his body underneath Shiro, movement restricted by Shiro's weight.

“Oh! I'm sorry!”

He removed him from on top of Keith and sat back on his knees, holding a hand out.

“Don't be. It's my fault for not looking where I was going.” Keith took his hand and sat up, hair tousled from the fall, leaves sticking out from the strands and a smudge of mud on his face.

“Pff—” Shiro covered his mouth.

“Are you laughing?”

Shiro shook his head.

“You are laughing!” Keith stood and backed away. “And right after I—” He stormed off.

“Keith, wait!” Shiro nearly tripped over himself following after him. “Keith!” He tried to grab for his friend's wrist, but Keith shook free and kept on.

With a puff of determination, Shiro rushed forward, grabbed Keith by the upper arms and pinned him to a nearby tree, chest pressed against chest and faces nearly too close, if Shiro's affections for his fellow knight weren't insisting that even this distance wasn't near enough.

The proximity left him temporarily speechless and as he found himself gazing into Keith's navy blue eyes, examining the length of his lashes, how they caressed the apples of his cheeks when he blinked, and the bridge of his near perfect nose.

“Shiro.” His voice was stern and it snapped Shiro from his daze.

“After you what?”

Keith's frown grew and Shiro was regretting their position more and more by the second.

“After I _nothing_. It doesn't matter. Let me go.”

“No, I… I'm sorry that I laughed. But you have leaves in your hair and a smudge on your face, Keith. It's…” _cute,_ he couldn't say.

“O-oh. I thought you were laughing about… nevermind.”

Shiro looked at the way Keith was too afraid to look him in the eyes except for seconds at a time. “No, tell me.”

Keith looked at him hard. “About… asking you to live with me. No matter if it's years from now.”

“Keith, I'd live with you even if you asked me to move in tomorrow.”

His friend shook his head, pushing Shiro away, and succeeding, as Shiro wasn't trying to trap him in place. “I'm not going to do that.”

This had to be the very definition of 'playing hard to get’, but with all the struggle and chase without the teasing. Exchange dialogue, Keith walks away. Exchange dialogue, Keith walks away. And Shiro the fool that he is, follows after him.

“If I asked _you_ to move in with me tomorrow, would you do it?”

Keith turned around. “Shiro, you don't know what you're asking. You can't just _do_ that.”

“But you can tempt me with the glamour of a forest cabin together when we're no longer knights?”

Keith looked affronted. “I didn't think you'd actually _want_ to! I was just… speaking with my ass, rather than my head!”

Again, he walked away, and again, Shiro followed. He'd follow him forever. “So the offer meant nothing to you? Just two friends. old and sharing a home together?”

“Does it have to be more than that?”

“I—” all at once, the energy of the chase left him and Shiro collapsed onto the leafy ground. The sound caught Keith's attention and he whipped around. His voice was small, “I wanted it to mean something more.”

“What?”

Indignance filled his chest and Shiro spoke louder, “I _wanted_ the offer to mean something more!” He clenched a handful of leaves and tossed them up, watching them flutter back down.

He didn't want to meet Keith's face after his confession.

“You're interested in men?”

Shiro winced and started to back away.

“Shiro.”

He turned away further, ashamed, “Please, just—I’m sorry. It was unfair of me to project my distasteful desires onto you and and your extension of good will. I'll leave you alone from now on.”

“ _Shiro._ ” Keith was coming towards him now and Shiro anticipated the worst as Keith fell to his knees in front of him, flinch drastic as Keith reached out to touch him.

But Keith gently held his chin and guided his face towards him, Shiro's eyes shut tight in fear.

“Are you in love with me, like I am with you?”

At his question, Shiro's eyes were only shut. The tightness left as his fear was replaced with confusion. “As you are with me?”

“Open your eyes.”

Shiro opened his eyes and was met with an intense, yet affectionate navy stare. The sun that broke through the canopy of trees above them caught his eyes and they twinkled as the leaves shook with the breeze.

“Gods, you're gorgeous, Keith.”

His love flushed. “You're one to talk, Sir Tall, Strong and Handsome.”

Shiro lifted a hand, “May I?”

Keith nodded and his eyes fell shut, but they quickly flew open as Shiro's fingers dug into his thick mop of inky hair and combed out the leaves, catching one between his fingertips and holding it out for Keith to see.

Keith slapped it from his hand and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, shoving their lips together with little grace. Still, the kiss was like none he'd ever had before; rushed and full of affection and desperation.

Their lips melded together and they found a comfortable rhythm after a moment of working at it, encouraging Shiro to lift Keith into his lap.

Keith ground down against Shiro's growing erection and their kiss broke with a moan.

“I hope you're not expecting me to be docile like a woman.”

“Of course not. I want anything you'll give me and more.”

Keith gave him a lopsided smile and kissed his chin, working his way underneath and down Shiro's neck. “I'll give you everything. I want you underneath me, desperate for my cock, aching for me and begging.” Shiro's cock twitched at the thought and Keith ground down again.

“Tell me more.” His voice was bordering on a moan and Shiro was almost ashamed.

“I want you tied up and begging to touch me, crying my name, crying for release, but I want to take my sweet time with you. You're gorgeous, Shiro. I want to admire every inch of you and stroke you like we have all day. Squeeze your chest like you're my bitch and mark you up until you're so done up that communal bathing will be impossible for weeks.”

“ _Fuck, Keith_.” Just this alone was nearly enough to get him off. How long had it been?

Keith's hands came up to cup his face, fingers framing his ears. “Show me some respect, soldier.”

“ _Sir!_ Oh, God, Sir! Please, fuck me senseless! I'll be good! I'll let you fuck my throat and use me however you want, please!”

Keith moaned and bucked up against him, humping him like a horny mutt and rubbing their cocks together through their pants, and Shiro bucked back up against him, hands gripping his waist roughly so that he had something to hold onto.

“You're such a good boy, Shiro. So good for me. Do you like rutting up against me like this?”

“Yes sir! Yes, so much. I can't wait to actually see you naked. Wanna touch you and be good for you all the time.”

Keith's hips started to stutter and Shiro took control, quickening the pace until he came so hard he saw white behind his eyelids and Keith cried out above him.

Slowly but surely, they stopped, leaving Keith panting in his lap and nearly limp against him.

“You're so much more than I expected.”

“So are you.” Keith ran a hand through his hair. “I didn't think you'd really call me Sir.”

“Of course I would,” Shiro reached for Keith's free hand and brought it to his lips, “You're worthy of my love and respect. I'd gladly give myself up to you. Wholly, Keith.”

Keith's breath caught in his throat and his eyes watered up. “I never expected you to love me back. I thought I was chasing another heartbreak, except you're just so…”

“So…?”

“Honest.” It was a breathy reply that held the unloaded burden on his shoulders, and relief was written on his face.

Shiro pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and another to his cheek, lips lingering. “I'm glad, if it means that we can be together now. I know it has to be kept secret and we have to be smart about it, but it's worth it.” He grabbed a hold of Keith's hands and gingerly held them in his own. “I love you, Keith. I want to fight alongside you and love alongside you as well.”

His lover nodded, “Me too, Shiro. We can't move in together and it's unconventional, given our occupation, but should we make it to the end, we'll build our cabin and have a home together.”

“How do do you feel about dogs?”

Keith laughed, a beautiful laugh from his throat that threw his head back and rang with happiness. He reeled himself in with a smile and pressed his forehead to Shiro's. 

“I love them.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @dogmemes420. or just talk to me about sheith. theyre gay and i love em


End file.
